Композитный организм
Уровень сил: CC/2 ---- Имя: Композитный организм ---- Прозвища: Лучшее от всей природы ---- Происхождение: Композитные профили реальной реальности ---- Пол: Мужской, женский и бесполый ---- Принадлежность: Организм ---- Возраст: 250 миллионов лет (Учёные возродили 250 млн.-летнюю бактерию) ---- Умения, силы и способности: * Бессмертие * Боевые искусства * Большой размер * Игнорирование прочности * Киборгизация * Клонирование * Манипуляции безумием * Манипуляции болезнями * Манипуляции болью * Манипуляции возрастом (Способен манипулировать факторами, указанными здесь (англ. источник). Turritopsis nutricula is a small hydrozoan that once reaching adulthood, can transfer its cells back to childhood (англ. источник)) * Манипуляции генами (Гидра способна манипулировать своей генетической составляющей (англ. источник)) * Манипуляции грибами * Манипуляции звуком * Манипуляции кислотой * Манипуляции кровью (Via Horned Lizard) * Манипуляции огнём (спорно) * Манипуляции паутиной * Манипуляции размерами * Манипуляции растениями * Манипуляции светом * Манипуляции телом * Манипуляции теплом (Пчёлы, раки-щелкуны, люди, практикующие туммо) * Манипуляции формой (спорно) * Манипуляции чернилами * Манипуляции чувствами * Манипуляции электричеством (Пчёлы, электрический угорь...) * Манипуляции эмпатией (via Ninja Slug Love-Darts) * Манипуляции ядом * Мелкие манипуляции водой (Брызгуны способны "плеваться" водой. Некоторые организмы участвуют в очищении воды) * Поглощение (Питается нефтью, светом, теплом, водой и радиацией) * Подчинение (Кордицепс однобокий) * Полёт (Благодаря птицам, летающим насекомым... Что там ещё?) * Расширенное восприятие * Регенерация (Почти любой организм обладает данной способностью) * Ржавение металла * Свехчеловеческие физические характеристики * Устойчивость к: кровяным (Отсутствует кровь); нервным, безумным, кошмарным, мечтовым, моральным, памятным, волевым, болевым (Отсутствует нервная система); восприятным (Кое-какие организмы вообще ничего не воспринимают, только и делают, что жрут и жрут); Sleep, Bone, Empathic, радиационным (Thermococcus gammatolerans выдерживает дозы до 30000 Греев и мгновенные дозы до 5000 Греев (англ. источник). Прионы невероятно устойчивы к ультрафиолетовой и ионизирующей радиации (англ. источник)), ядовым, температурным (Штамп 121 способен размножаться в температуре 121 °C. 130 °C (266 °F) биостатична для него, это означает, что в таких условиях архея не может размножаться, но может выживать (англ. источник)), биологическим (Прионы лишены нуклеиновых кислот) манипуляциям * Шквал огня * Экстрасенсорные чувства (Способен видеть инфракрасные и электрические поля) * Яростная сила * Biological Manipulation (via Ninja Slug Love-Darts), minor Earth Manipulation (via lithoautotrophs), Regeneration Nullification (Up to Mid-Low via venom), Self-Destruction, Large Size (Type 3), Status Effect Inducement, Barrier Creation (Can undergo cryptobiosis, which covers the body in a glass-like substance, granting increased Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, extreme pressure, and the ability to survive in a vacuum), Hacking, Fusionism, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Necromancy, Spin Dash, Elasticity, Breath Attack, Instinctive Reaction, Vehicular Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Transformation, minor Transmutation (Via organisms, who's using chemosynthesis, it is the biological conversion of one or more carbon-containing molecules (usually carbon dioxide or methane) and nutrients into organic matter using the oxidation of inorganic compounds (e.g., hydrogen gas, hydrogen sulfide) or methane as a source of energy), Accelerated Development, resist Ice, Gravity (via paracoccus denitrificans), Fire, Disease, Light Manipulation (Can resist UV light), Acupuncture, Telepathy and Pressure Points, minor Resistance to Acid (Picrophilus and P. oshimae are the most acidophilic organisms currently known, with the ability to grow at a pH of -0.06.) and Alkali Manipulation (Natronomonas grows under highly alkaline conditions of pH around 11) ---- Слабые стороны: Отсутствуют ---- Радиус поражения: Городишко (Самые большие грибы достигают площади в около 7.77 квадратных километров) ---- Диапазон: Несколько километров (Самые длинные растения могут простираться до 15 километров в длину) ---- Мощность: ---- Прочность: ---- Скорость: ---- Энергетика: ---- Интеллект: ---- Мировоззрение: ---- Навыки: ---- Подвиги: * ---- Описание: ---- Атаки, техники и способности: * 'Результаты боёв' Победы: Поражения: Неопределёнка: Бэкап Автор сейчас переносит профили с Joke Battles Wiki. Займёт много времени! Attack Potency: Large Building level+, possibly City Block level,' higher '''over time, up to '''City level+', potentially Mountain level 'with sufficient preparation time (Can gain access to nuclear weapons of varying power) 'Speed: Subsonic (Peregrine falcon has been recorded to reach speeds of 89 m/s but some have reached speeds of approximately 108.1 m/s), Subsonic+ '''attack speed, possibly '''Transonic attack speed (Studies have been show that apatosaurus's tail can break the sound barrier) Durability: Large Building level+, possibly City Block level Explanations * Disease Manipulation: * Poison Manipulation: Has stingers dermal denticle, spur, cnidocyte, and tentacles, fangs, spines, blood, saliva, and mucus that carry an extremely toxic venom 1,200 times more toxic than cyanide that causes involuntary muscle contractions, prevents natural muscle contractions such as those within the heart, paralysis the nerves, limbs, diaphragm, and usually the entire body, shaking, uncontrolled generalized muscle twitching, numbness, blindness, salivation, watery eyes, intense itching, extreme hypertension, hypotension, unconsciousness, elevated intracranial pressure, weakness, swelling, nausea, vomiting, fever, convulsions, dizziness, strong hallucinations, confusion, seizures, headaches, paresthesia and needles, heartburn, diarrhea, generalized sweating, serious skin irritation white pustules, blisters, rashes, large lesions, and skin hemorrhaging, localized skin infection, necrosis, gangrene, elevated blood pressure, abdominal or chest pain, rapid heart rate, heart failure, liver failure, internal hemorrhaging in the gastrointestinal tract, lungs, eyes, liver, and kidneys, difficulty in breathing leading to respiratory arrest, multiple organ failure, ruptures cells, tissue degeneration, dismantles the molecular structure of the area around the venom, destroys red blood cells, disables blood clotting, causes blood vessel leakage, thins blood, tissue death, pain comparable to that of being shot and having a hot nail being driven into the body, waves of burning, throbbing, all-consuming pain that continues unabated for up to 24 hours, and pain so severe that it is capable of instantly sending a human into shock, and can lead to death within minutes. It can inject enough venom through bites so small and painless that the victim does not even know it was envenomated until after the effects have set in. It can also spray this venom at a distance. It also produces fruit, sap, pollen, and spores that are toxic to ingest, inhale, or touch that cause burning, tingling, and numbness in the mouth and lips, stomach pain, nausea, dizziness, sensitivity to light, blurred vision, tachycardia, loss of balance, staggering, dry mouth and throat, slurred speech, delirium, convulsions, skin pustules, disruption of cognitive capacities, hallucinations, loss of equilibrium, vomiting, numbness and prickling over the body, peeling skin on the face, hair loss, itching that lasts for several years, shrinking of the cerebellum resulting in speech impediment and problems with voluntary movement, rapid heart rate, decreased blood pressure, severe kidney failure, vision and auditory impairment, euphoria, relaxation, hepatitis, central nervous system depression, paralysis of the central nervous system, blindness, seizures, shock, internal bleeding of the digestive tract, acute respiratory failure, cardiac arrest, and liver damage, muscle and diaphragm paralysis, reduction of small blood vessel growth, painful convulsions, abdominal cramps, anorexia, repeated swallowing, profuse salivation, depression, uncoordination, frequent defecation, watering of the eyes, painful blistering that is intensified with exposure to sunlight single raindrop that has made brief contact with even carry this effect, severe stinging pain that lasts several days after even the lightest touch, hypertension, hypotension, amnesia, loss of connection with reality, tumors, paralysis of the heart, skin irritation, loss of appetite, weakness, abnormal acidity of the blood, hypotension and hypoxia, multiple organ failure, acute kidney failure, liver necrosis, disseminated intravascular coagulation, a coma lasting several days, and death in three minutes. Категория:Уровень СС/2 Категория:Уровень СС